


My Heart Sighed

by Elelbee



Series: Quotes of Love [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee
Summary: This one is a little bit longer than the other ones, but I was having so much fun writing it I didn't want to stop! *hides face*.It's based on this beautiful quote: "And when I met you my heart sighed. The sigh radiated from the hole in my chest, from that place that had never seen light, from that place that had taken all of my joy and given me only loneliness. "There you are," it said, "you don't know how long I have been waiting for you."  _Unknown Barry and Iris meet for the first time in a coffee shop and their friendship grows into something deeper.





	1. Chapitre Une

**And when I first met you, my heart sighed… “There you are,” it said, “you don’t know how long I have been waiting for you.”**

Hot coffee was flying everywhere. Cups were shattering, sugar was spilling and trays were clattering to the floor. 

"Oh my days are you blind?!?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I was reading this article and I wasn't looking where I was going. It's just so fascinating and it's co-authored by Dr Stein and Dr Wells who are like my personal heroes. Anyway the next thing I knew..."

He was rushing around trying to help with the mess as he spoke, but his voice trailed off when he finally saw who he had walked into. She was petite for sure but was wearing an outfit that showed that she still had a great shape. Her curly brown hair fell past her shoulders and framed a face that was breath-taking, perfect caramel skin, dark almond shaped eyes and full red lips. He couldn't help smiling at her beauty. His hand flew to his chest, did his heart just stop? Then he noticed that her beautiful face was contorted in anger and his smile quickly disappeared.

"Stop helping! You'll end up cutting yourself on the cups and probably try to sue us or something."

"No no I wouldn't ..."

"I know up there in your tallness is like a totally different world, but could you please be mindful of us little people?"

"I'm sorry but..."

"That's why you're not supposed to read as you walk. It's simple logic. Or do you feel like I have nothing better to do than clean up after you?"

"Well you do work here but..."

"Oh so I guess I should be thanking you then? For giving me work to do? So thank you Mr..." she looked at his take away cup, "Barry." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and anger. 

"Look..."

"No you look. You've got your coffee now, please just leave so I can do my _job_." She spat out the last word. 

He tried to open his mouth to speak but her angry expression warned him off it. 

"I'm sorry o?. I did not mean to make your day harder." He looked at her with an expression that showed that before turning to leave. 

Barry avoided Jitters for a few weeks after that. Well not completely. He would pass by sometimes just in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her through the windows, but would never go inside. He had begun to feel a little bit like a stalker, but each time he said it was the last time, he would somehow find himself back there again. 

It had been almost a month before he had built up the courage to go inside. The lack of decent coffee anywhere else in Central City had now become just as strong a driving force as his desire to see the fiery brown haired girl who worked there. He walked in trying hard not to make it obvious that he was looking out for someone. He ordered his coffee and not seeing her anywhere, decided to head to a table upstairs.

It was then that he saw her again, sitting at a table instead of serving at one. His heart did that funny thing it did the first time he had laid eyes on her, it slowed, just for a second before quickening back up. She was every part as beautiful as he remembered her. More so if that were possible. Looking more brave than he felt, he headed to the table next to hers. She looked up as he sat down and for a few seconds their eyes locked. All confidence went out of the window and Barry looked away. He concentrated on taking his iPad out of his bag, ready to start reading. When he looked back up she was still looking in his direction. He looked behind him to make sure there was no one else there she could be looking at. There wasn't. He looked back again and offered a smile before looking back down at his iPad. He heard her chair move and footsteps approaching his table. He swallowed before looking up at her. 

"I'm sorry for staring. That's not like me at all! Please don't think I'm creepy or anything."

Barry smiled. As if anyone who looked like her could be called creepy.

"It's just... you look so familiar. Have we met? I swear this isn't a come on."

Barry wished it was. He didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed that she didn't remember him. On the one hand, it meant that she didn't remember the unfortunate circumstances of their first meeting. But on the other, was he that forgettable to her? Barry decided that he was disappointed. He wrestled with whether to remind her of how they met or grab at the chance to have a fresh new start. Before he could answer however, he saw her eyes glance down to the screen of his iPad where one of the science journals he liked so much was open. Then he saw the recognition slowly come back into her eyes. 

"Barry," she whispered.

He felt a little something inside from the fact she remembered his name. 

"Yup. That's me." He didn't know how else to respond. 

She sat down in the chair opposite and was silent for a few seconds.

"So what are you reading about today."

Barry couldn't help being a little taken aback by the sudden change of topic. He tried to look for any traces of sarcasm in her face. There was none.

"It's a journal on the transmutation of atomic orbitals. It's just talking about how hydrogen-like atomic orbitals can be transmuted among themselves using various mathematical transformations..."

He caught the blank expression on her face.

"Sorry I'm boring you."

"No no Barry. Not at all. I wouldn't have asked otherwise. I am just not very good at science that's all. It sounds like a totally different language to me. But I'll be honest, I admire anyone that can understand it."

Barry locked his iPad. 

"So are you on a break or something?"

"Erm...what? Oh! I don't work here anymore. I've just started working at CCPN. It's just assistant to the editor for now but I'm hoping to become a journalist one day. I'm Iris by the way."

She stuck out her hand to shake his, then thinking it was a ridiculous gesture pulled it back to herself. Barry smiled.

"Iris. Like the flower. So wow a journalist. What put you down that path?"

Hours passed as they talked. He found himself telling this stranger about the loss of his parents when he was just eleven. About how he had been bounced around from foster home to foster home until he had managed to win a scholarship and go away to college. About how Dr Harrison Wells had personally headhunted him in his final year and offered him a position at Star Labs. Only to have the offer taken away when a jealous fellow student sabotaged him. Although he was working at Mercury Labs now which was still a good opportunity. He even told her about how he saw himself as a kind of cupid as he had managed to hook up his best friend and roommate with a colleague of his and how they had been going strong for a year now. Onlookers smiled at what they thought were two best friends catching up. 

“And cupid’s arrow has not struck you yet?”

“I’ve never really made good choices when it comes to women. I don’t think Cupid likes me.”

“Well maybe you have to kiss a few frogs to find your princess.”

Barry laughed.

“I’m not actually sure that analogy works, since the fairy-tale is called the _Princess_ and the Frog. The guy was the frog Iris.”

Iris punched him lightly.

“I’m pretty sure in the Disney version the girl was a frog too. But that’s not the point. My point Barry Allen, is you’ve been through so much sadness and disappointment in your life. You deserve some happiness, so you should never stop looking for it.”

Barry looked at the sincere caring expression on her face and thought about how he might have already found it.

"Barry! What's the time!?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond as she grabbed his wrist to look at his watch.

"Shoot I'm late. I'm supposed to meet my dad for dinner. He's a detective, so he doesn't get that much free time. He'll be ringing me any minute now. I'd better go."

She got up and started gathering up her things.

"It was really nice to bump into you again Barry. Although not literally this time." She let out a little laugh. Then she put a gentle hand on his arm.

"And about the last time we bumped into each other," she looked down in embarrassment. "I am so sorry about how I reacted. It was just, I was having a really bad day and I took my mood out on you. It's not an excuse but I just really want you to know. I'm actually a really nice person." 

Barry put his hand on top of hers where it rested on his arm. He smiled kindly at her. 

"Iris don't worry about it. I should have been looking where I was going. And I came back didn’t I?” After a month, he thought. 

Iris smiled, all traces of embarrassment gone.

“Well if you ever feel like bumping into me again, I’m in here every Sunday.”

And with one last smile and leaving behind a waft of coconut shampoo she was gone. 

Their meetings on Sundays quickly turned into meetings during the week as well, which turned into an exchanging of numbers. Barry was the happiest he could ever remember being, but knowing how his life always played out, refused to succumb too much to the feeling. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t get excited when he saw a message from Iris pop up on his phone.

_Hey Allen. There’s a movie showing at the park this Saturday. Wanna check it out?_

His response was quick.

_Sounds like fun._

_Feel free to bring your roomie. From what you’ve told me about him, I think he would really enjoy this._

Barry’s heart dropped. He had been hoping this would be just him and Iris, like a date, but she must have been asking him as a friend if she wanted him to bring his roommate.

_Sure. I’ll let him know._

He was glad that the conversation was happening over text. He didn’t want her to hear the disappointment in his voice or see it on his face.

“Cisco?” he shouted. “Fancy coming to an outdoor movie this Saturday with me and Iris.”

Cisco emerged from his room, his hair disheveled, his eyes sleepy.

“Dude why are you yelling? I am 2 feet away.”

“Dude it’s not even 9pm, why are you in bed?”

“Balancing a small business, a woman and still getting some good gaming time in is not an easy feat my friend. Which you will never get to experience by the sounds of things. Why are you asking me to come on your date with Iris??”

He walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, before deciding to switch it for two bottles of beer instead. He then joined Barry on the sofa, handing him one of the bottles.

“You have been telling me about this girl for weeks. Hell you thought she was the one before you even knew her name. You’re such a girl when it comes to feelings. And now she finally asks you out and you want to bring your attractive roommate with you. Damn Daniel, why you gonna play yourself like that?”

Barry laughed despite himself. He was so glad he had ended up with Cisco as a roommate. After everything that had gone wrong in his life, Cisco could bring back some light into it with his humour and easy-going ways.

“No, but seriously, I love you Barry. No homo. But you have no skills with the ladies.”

“Need I remind you of your first date with Caitlin?”

“She promised she wouldn’t tell anyone!” Cisco cringed. “Despite that, she stuck around dude. Wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t invite my creepy roommate to our dates!”

“Why am I creepy in this scenario?”

“Dude, watch more movies, the roommate is always creepy.”

“I set you guys up!”

“And I am so grateful for that by the way.”

“You know what, whatever. Do you think I want you there Cisco? No offense bro. I really don’t. But she specifically said that she thinks you would enjoy this type of thing and to invite you.”

“You made me sound too awesome Barry. Now she wants to meet Cisco Ramon.”

“How has this become about you now?”

Cisco ignored his comment.

“Just lie Barry, say I couldn’t make it. Tell her I was called in to work.”

“She knows that you work for yourself Cisco.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Barry glared at Cisco.

“Ok dude listen. I’ll just bring Caitlin. That way there’s no third wheeling and we can pretend it’s a double date.”

Barry thought about the idea. It wasn’t a bad one, and this way, he wouldn’t have to lie to Iris.

*******************

Saturday rolled up quickly and before long he, Cisco and Caitlin were walking through the park entrance to meet Iris. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. It wasn’t how she was dressed, she was wearing some skinny jeans, a simple tee and a pair of converse. It wasn’t the way she had done her hair, she had pulled it into a messy bun at the top of her head. It wasn’t even her radiant smile as she caught sight of them. It wasn’t any of those things that made his breath catch. It was just _her_. Seeing her standing there waiting for _him_ , looking so happy to see _him_. His hand subtly went to his chest. Why did his heart keep doing that? She bounced over and hugged him, rendering him speechless at the show of intimacy.

“Hi I’m Iris,” she said to Cisco. “You must be Cisco. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Likewise,” he responded. “This is my girl Caitlin, she probably loves your bag.”

Caitlin giggled. 

“I really do. He knows me so well,” she said looking adoringly at him then back at Iris. “Where did you get it?”

Caitlin linked her arm through Iris's and steered her towards the snack bar. Cisco looked at Barry with a huge grin. He pushed him playfully.

“Dude!”

“What??”

“For weeks I have been hearing, Iris is this, Iris is that, Iris is sooo great, but you never _once_ mentioned how smokin’ hot she is!”

“I said she was pretty!”

“Flowers are pretty. Your college girlfriend was pretty. This is a whole new level my friend. Your life’s mission is to make sure you never let her go.”

“Don’t you think that’s what I want? But she invited you here today dude. And now your girlfriend has stolen her and they seem to be having a great time. Maybe she just wants to be friends?”

***********************

Snacks bought, they found some seats nearer the back where the vantage point of the screen was the best. Cisco kissed the top of Caitlin’s head before sitting down next to her. Barry noticed that Iris had caught this small gesture of love, she smiled at him.

“So tell me cupid, why did you think these two would fit. I mean, I’ve only known them both for five minutes but I can already see they are total opposites.”

All three of them laughed.

“I think they are better placed to answer your question than I am. Caitlin?”

“Well you know how with magnets, it’s the opposite poles that attract?”

“She’s a scientist,” Cisco said with pride.

Caitlin laughed.

“Honey I think every fourth grader knows that. But anyway, I believe it’s the same with people. I am a very serious person, I live by routine, I listen to classical music and watch documentaries. And there is nothing wrong with that. But I didn’t know how to have fun until this wonderful specimen walked into my life, thanks to Barry. That’s the thing about Barry, he’s always ready to help others.”

“Specimen,” Cisco faked shock. “I’m just an experiment to you aren’t I?”

“My most successful yet,” Caitlin replied with a sweet kiss to his lips.

“That is the cutest thing,” Iris sighed. “You must have known them so well Barry.”

“I did. I noticed that Caitlin didn’t smile much, love you Caity,” he added quickly when he caught her glare. “While Cisco never stopped smiling. Plus he had helped me to lighten up so much I thought it would be a crime to keep that to myself.”

“And the rest is history,” Cisco finished.

“One day Iris, I will tell you about our first date.”

Cisco groaned.

“Caaaaate.”

Caitlin laughed and kissed him again. Iris took Barry’s hand and squeezed it, smiling at him.

“You weren’t lying about being a good cupid.”

**************************

It was during one of their Sunday coffee meet ups when she asked the question.

“So this guy asked me out yesterday. What do you think I should do?”

She was fiddling with her fingernails as she spoke, occasionally looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“He’s a new transfer at my dad’s work. He said he had seen me a few times when I’d gone to see my dad and that he wanted to get to know me better.”

She looked up at him again and then carried on fiddling with her nails.

“He’s not really my type. Kind of macho, and blond. I don’t really like blonds. But he seems nice enough and my dad seems to like him. So what do you think?”

She was looking at him straight in the eye now. Barry felt like had just been sucker punched, in his heart. He tried to hide this from showing on his face. He berated himself for allowing himself to hope that he had a future with her, of course he never stood a chance. Life had taught him very early in life that it would never deal him a good hand. He smiled shakily.

“I think you should go for it.”

Was he mistaken or did she seem taken aback by his answer.

“Really?”

“Yes. Why not? You’re not attached to anyone else right now, so go for it.”

“Is that really how you feel?” her voice was quiet.

“Iris what do you want from me?” he snapped. “You asked for my opinion. I gave it.”

He saw the shock and hurt in her eyes from his angry response and he immediately regretted it. The anger had surfaced out of nowhere and he had been unable to suppress it. He reached out his hand to apologise, but she pulled away.

“Ok fine,” her voice was just above a whisper now. “I guess I’ll go call him.”

He should have called after her, but instead he just watched her walk away. She didn’t even look back.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the quote: "And when I met you my heart sighed. The sigh radiated from the hole in my chest, from that place that had never seen light, from that place that had taken all of my joy and given me only loneliness. "There you are," it said, "you don't know how long I have been waiting for you."
> 
> Will Cisco and Caitlin be able to help Barry repair things with Iris?

It had been a week since their last meeting and neither of them had seen or spoken to the other.

“Dude what did I say?”

Cisco was exasperated and seemed just as disappointed as Barry about what had happened.

“I told you not to let her go. Telling her to date another guy, that’s letting her go dude.”

Barry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Do you think I wanted her to date this guy Cisco. Of course I didn’t! But she asked me what I thought about it, was I supposed to say no?”

“YES!” Cisco and Caitlin cried in unison. 

“She obviously wasn’t interested in me in that way, otherwise why would she be telling me about some guy asking her out?”

Cisco, opened his mouth to answer but Caitlin shook her head at him. She walked over to where Barry had flopped down on the armchair and sat on it’s arm. She put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“We women are strange creatures Barry. That’s something you need to understand if you are going to get by in life. Listen to me, the very fact she told you about this guy is what should have told you that she wasn’t into him.”

Barry looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“If she wanted to date this guy, she would have said yes when he asked her. But instead she came and asked you what you thought. She wanted you to tell her not to date him.”

“But why does she need me to decide for her?”

“Trust me she had already decided not to go out with him. But she wanted you to tell her not to, so then she would know that you wanted to date her.”

“But why couldn’t she have just said that?”

“Because she’s a woman Barry,” Caitlin shrugged. “We like to be sure that the guy we like likes us right back. We don’t take rejection well.”

Barry groaned and put his face in his hands.

“I’ve really messed it up.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been saying!” Cisco piped in.

“Honey, I love you. But you are out of this conversation,” Caitlin responded.

Cisco threw his hands in the air and walked into the kitchen. Barry looked up at Caitlin, despair written all over his face.

“Caity what should I do? I feel like there’s a gaping hole inside of me now that Iris and I aren’t on good terms. Even if it’s just as friends, I need her in my life.”

“Barry I’ve seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching. I saw it from when I first met her at the park that time, and I’ve see it every time since. Trust me when I say that she will be feeling every bit as cut up as you are right now. So put both of yourselves out of your miseries. Just talk to her.”

“And do it quick dude,” Cisco’s voice came out of the kitchen. “I ain’t having you going back to third wheelin me and Cait. No thanks.”

********************************

They arranged to meet up on a Friday night, at Jitters of course. It seemed to be the most appropriate place as so much of their friendship had developed there. He found a private corner near the back where they wouldn’t be disturbed and waited impatiently for her. As soon as he saw her it felt like old times. His heart and time slowed down and he was entranced by her mere presence. She was dressed simply but in his eyes she still stood out against everyone else in the room. Her face lacked its usual radiance however and there was no smile. He felt bad in being the one to have taken it away. She sat down and looked at him, she didn’t seem angry, just sad, which was worse.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hi.”

He didn’t know what to say next, so he just spoke the truth.

“I’ve missed you.”

A small smile.

“I’ve got you you’re favourite. And a side order of brownies.”

Another smile.

“Thank you.”

“So how have you been Iris?”

“Why am I here Barry?”

She didn’t ask it in a rude way. Barry took a sip of his coffee, wondering how to respond. He was at a loss, so again, he opted to just speak the truth.

“Please don’t go out with Detective Blondey.”

He wasn’t trying to be insulting, it’s just that Iris had never told him his name. She put down her drink and looked at him.

“Why not?”

He looked down now, shying away from her stare.

“Because you should go out with me.”

There was a silence and he dared to look up. She still wasn’t smiling, but he could see a slight shine in her eyes.

“So why did you tell me to go for him then?”

Barry sighed. He had been asking himself that same question since the moment he had said it.

“Because I’m an idiot. And because I thought you wouldn’t be interested in me. Who knows, maybe you’re not. But I need you to know now, do you know what I thought when I first met you?"

"Who's the crazy bitch?"

"I thought, that's bae right there."

"Be serious," she smiled.

"No honestly I did. My heart did this thing, which I'm still not sure is entirely healthy by the way, it sort of slowed down, only for second, almost like it was relieved at the sight of you. I know that sounds crazy. But then I just knew, she's it.”

Her hand went up to her own chest as she looked at him.

"Iris I've had a lot of bad things happen in my life, and I started to believe that nothing good was going to happen to me. But the moment I met you, I started to believe that maybe, just maybe things could start going my way. And you brought so much joy to my life with your joie de vivre and your ambition and your laughter." He paused. "And I let myself hope for the first time in my life. So when you asked about dating that guy, it caught me off guard and it wounded me. It felt like a reminder that I shouldn't have let my happiness come to depend so much on you."

"Barry," she said softly.

"No please let me finish. So I am so sorry that I snapped at you that day. I wasn’t angry with you, I was angry with myself for letting myself believe I could be 100% happy for once. But I’ve realised something Iris, I've realised I don’t need to date you to be happy, I just need you in my life, even as just my friend. I just know that I can’t go the rest of my life without having you in it Iris West.” 

Iris’ eyes were shining now. Barry couldn’t tell whether it was tears or her emotions that was causing it.

“Why would you think that I wouldn’t be interested in you?”

“I spilt coffee on you when we first met. And you tore me to pieces.”

“It was an honest mistake on your part and I was having a bad day.”

“You asked me to go see a movie with you, and then you invited my roomie.”

“Because he’s your best friend and you talked about him so much I wanted to meet him and impress him.”

“You spent most of the time at said movie talking with Caitlin.”

“Because she’s your best friend’s girlfriend and I wanted to get to know her.”

“You asked me if it was ok for you to date another guy.”

“So you could say no and claim me.”

"You walked away and didn't look back."

"Because I was crying."

Barry face palmed himself.

“Wow. Am I really that dumb?”

Iris let out a small laugh.

“Apparently you are.”

She moved to sit closer to him.

“I suppose I didn’t make it easy for you either. But I was scared to come on too strongly as its never worked out well in the past.”

"So you never went out with the detective?"

"Of course not. I told you, he's not my type. I like dark haired, skinny tall guys who read science articles just for fun and don’t notice when a girl is clearly besotted with them."

Barry blushed. Even now he didn’t want to hope too much. Iris seemed to sense this and took his face in her hands.

“I like you Barry Allen. And I am not going anywhere.”

Then she kissed him gently, and it was the sweetest thing Barry had ever tasted.

 

************ 8 Months later ********************

“Lady & Gentleman. If we could just have a moment of your time. The sweet lady Caitlin and I have an announcement to make.”

They had all gathered at Barry and Cisco’s flat for their weekly movie nights together. The usual snacks had been gathered and they were about to start the movie. Barry and Iris looked at Cisco and Caitlin expectantly.

“Last night I asked Cait to marry me, and she said yes! Like there was any other answer to give.”

Caitlin laughed and lifted her hand to show a beautiful diamond studded gold ring. She was looking at Cisco like she could marry him right there and then.

“Congratulations you guys,” Iris gushed as she hugged them both.

“Yeah congratulations. I want special mentions at your wedding guys and a prime spot on the seating chart,” Barry said as he hugged them.

“Well make sure you get that arranged seeing as you are the best man and I don’t plan to do anything.”

“Really dude? That’s how you are gonna ask me to be best man? I’ve seen other guys buy their boys bottles of whiskey or something.”

“Ain’t nobody got time for that. So what you say?”

Barry hugged him again.

“Of course man. Anything for you.”

“And Iris,” Caitlin said. “I know we’ve only known each other a few months, but I feel like I’ve know you forever. Plus you are such an important part of Barry’s life, who I love, so it would be an honour to me if you were to agree to be part of the wedding party by being my Maid of Honour.” 

“You see Cisco, that’s how you ask someone to be part of your bridal party,” Barry chimed.

“Don’t make me rescind my offer Barry. Because I will.”

Iris and Caitlin laughed.

“Caitlin of course I’ll be your Maid of Honour. I’m so happy you thought of me.”

The two girls hugged. 

“Alright enough feelings ladies,” Cisco interrupted. “It’s movie time!”

They all laughed and returned to their respective seats, Cisco and Caitlin curled comfortably on the armchair, while Barry’s lanky form stretched out on the sofa with Iris lying in front of him with her back against him.

“Looks like I won’t have a roommate in a few months,” he whispered in her ear.

Iris turned her whole body so that she was lying face to face with him.

“You’re right there. What are you going to do about it,” she whispered with a smile.

“I could always find a new roommate on Craigslist. Ooor, look for a place that says less bachelor pad and more, my girlfriend can live here too…”

Iris giggled.

“Bartholomew Allen. Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Will you?”

“I will.”

Barry didn’t think he could ever be happier than he was at the very moment. He gave Iris a quick peck on the lips. 

“I’m so glad I bumped into you and spilt coffee on you that day. My nose was always in an article of some sort in Jitters, so if I hadn’t walked into you, maybe I never would have seen you.”

“It was meant to be I guess.” 

They both smiled at each other.

“Erm lovebirds? No talking during Pulp Fiction. Don’t make me come over there. The disrespect.”

They both laughed and Barry threw a pillow at Cisco which he headed away triumphantly. Iris kissed his lips one more time before turning herself around to face the TV again. Barry smiled to himself, life was really starting to look up.


End file.
